


Reluctant Healer

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin really didn’t like the healing arts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Healer

**Title:** Reluctant Healer  
 **Prompt:** #1. Healing Touch  
 **Word Count:** 158  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Merlin really didn’t like the healing arts. 

** Reluctant Healer **  
The healing arts were not exactly Merlin’s thing. He only learned herbs because some were used in magick as well as healing. He hated picking herbs as much as making potions from them.

Tending to the sick and injured was a whole different thing. To be honest, sick people always made him cringe. He was afraid he would catch whatever it was. He would also prefer to heal an injury with magick than medicine, which would be a good idea if magick was allowed. 

Because of his training, he had become the unofficial field physician of the patrols. All bumps, scrapes and sword wounds were his job to treat. Thankfully, there were usually more bumps and scrapes than sword wounds.  

Healing was just not what Merlin liked to do. He preferred to protect so the healing wouldn’t even be necessary. Whether it was Arthur or one of the other knights, prevention was the best medicine he could practice.   


End file.
